Recently, the development of unmanned flying objects such as drones and so on has progressed remarkably. As a typical such unmanned flying object, a multicopter having a plurality of rotor blades may be cited. For example, an unmanned flying object that has a plurality of rotor blades disposed at the ends of radially extending shafts may be considered. This type of unmanned flying object flies by causing the plurality of rotor blades to rotate simultaneously in good mutual balance. While such a flying object is flying, ascending or descending may, for example, be performed by increasing or decreasing the rotational speeds of the rotor blades, and moving forward or backward or the like may be performed by tilting the body of the object by varying the rotational speeds of the rotor blades. In the prior art, rotor blades of fixed pitch have often been used, and reaction due to their rotation is canceled out by arranging clockwise rotating rotor blades and anticlockwise rotating rotor blades alternately.
With regard to the balance of the plurality of rotor blades, normally, this is controlled by a single device provided for the unmanned flying object, this device being termed a flight controller. The rotational speeds and the directions of rotation of the rotor blades are determined by the flight controller, and the rotational speeds and the directions of rotation that have thus been determined are transmitted to the rotor blades. A control device is provided for each of the rotor blades, and supplies electrical power to a motor dedicated to that rotor blade. Commands for the rotational speeds and the directions of rotation of the rotor blades as determined by the flight controller are inputted to these control devices provided to the rotor blades, and thereby the power levels supplied to the rotor blades are determined so as to implement the abovementioned commands. In this manner, commands related to the rotation of each of the rotor blades are generated from the flight controller in consideration of the overall balance of the unmanned flying object, and these commands that have been generated are converted by the control devices provided for the rotor blades into supplies of power for each of the rotor blades.